fangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (also known as Lycanthropes) are a supernatural species that unwillingly transform into fearsome wolves during the full moon. Even in their Human forms, Werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess. Food Like normal people, werewolves can eat normal food if they choose to. They do have an increased craving for raw meat because of their wolf like nature.However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. They do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like Vampires. There is no known side effects in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because of the fact that most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or wolf form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Werewolves seem to have an urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in. Powers and Abilities These abilities are enhanced under a full moon and are at their peak. When angered these abilities are temporarily enhanced. *'Supernatural Strength '- Werewolves are much stronger than any Human. They are not as strong as a Vampire whilst in Human form but when it is a full moon they are more powerful than Vampires. *'Supernatural Speed' - Werewolves are extremely faster than any Human. Werewolves can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to swiftly chase down Vampires. *'Supernatural Agility - ' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing - '''Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *'Empathy ' - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they devolped the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. *'Telepathy (Alphas Only) - Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. *'Heightened Senses ' - Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, and hearing since they are part wolf. They are known to have a stronger more accurate sense of smell than vampires, they are much better trackers since they can pick up on and follow scents better. *'''Endurance' - ' Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. they can also exert themselves without much tire. *'Animal Instinct - '''Werewolves have a natural instinct that leads them to act impulsive sometimes but it usually is good. Thanks to this they become excellent hunters and fighters, they think much faster because of this instinct and are able to anticpate their oppenant's next move. *'Shapeshifting '- Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. *'Posion Bite - werewolves can secrete a posionous liquid through their salvia which in turn infects a bite they make, this also carries the lycanthropy virus but it will only cause lycanthropy if you let it and agree to the transformation willingly. This posion is good for killing prey and gives them an upper hand on vampires as this does affect them. Weaknesses *'Silver '- Werewolves have an allergy to silver, if a werewolf is wounded by silver it will cause it to become severely weak. Also, if they take a silver, knife, blade, bullet, or any other means of getting silver to wound their heart; it will result in death. *'Wolfsbane - ' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them *'Broken Neck -' By breaking a werewolves neck, it results in instant death. *'Heart Extraction - '''If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Magic - ' Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Mortality' - Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases. Physical and Psychological Traits Werewolves are known to be aggressive strong and fast even in human form. They can be very territorial and have a nature sense of loyalty to their pack. They also excibit the pack mentality, the seek a pack. Werewolves are loyal by nature and will protect its pack members and its alpha until it's own death. This also applies to loved ones. Werewolves tend to be isolated from society as they feel they do not fit in well with man's world and devote it's life to surviving and it's pack. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size but they cannot fully transform. Also werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When they first change they feel like their skin is on fire. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they will transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, overall size, and their glowing yellow eyes. Werewolves tend to have wolf like tendencies. Like, growling, sniffing, even running on all fours. They also have an increased craving for raw meat. When werewolves are enraged or getting ready for combat their faces morph along with their hands. Their bone structure turns more wolf like, a big widows creek and more pointed face. Their eyes glow golden-yellow and their nails extend to be long and claw like. Their teeth become sharper, all this gives them the look of half man half wolf. When fighting their movements resemble an animals. They slash with their claws and bite, they sometimes get on all fours and pounce of oppenants. Some observed characteristics are: *Increased risk taking *Aberrant social behavior *Homicidal tendencies *Increased sexual desire *Rebelliousness and distrust of authority *Animal-like mannerisms such as growling Note - Hereditary werewolves either have the gene dominant or ressesive, which means the dominant gene will exhibit the previous listed traits and behaviors making them more likely to activate the curse while those with the gene ressesive don't nesessarily have those traits or act like that making them less likely to activate the curse. Classifications of Werewolves *'Betas - '''Betas are the most common type of werewolf, they are usually pack members. They posses all the listed abilities of a werewolf. Betas have golden eyes. *'Alphas - Alphas are the pack leaders. They are stronger and faster than betas in every single way. They can also control their abilties and wolf tendencies very well. They also have more control when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. When in canine form they are noticebly bigger. Alphas have glowing blue eyes instead of golden. Betas can become alphas by defeating and killing an alpha. *'''Omegas - Omegas are werewolves without a pack, they have golden/yellow eyes. They are weaker than Betas because they have no pack backing them up. *'''Pure-Breeds - '''Pure-Breeds are werewolves who have lycanthropy in their blood and were turned by activating the curse instead of being bitten. They tend to be more respected amongst packs. Note - Pure-Breeds cannot be turned by a bite. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral with huge glowing eyes and fangs. then in minutes the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form in after a few hours. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. The Curse Lycanthropy is passed down through genetics, if at least one of your parents was a werewolf then you can activate the curse. In order to trigger the curse to activate their powers, they have to kill a human, regardless of the fact whether the curse was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. After the curse is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate instantly. The curse is passed down from parent to offspring, even if the parent never triggered their curse it is still passed down onto their children. A person can also be turned into a werewolf through a bite, werewolf's have posionous bites. If you survive being bitten by one and you willingly accept the curse you will turn. If you don't accept it the posion will eventually leave your system and you will not turn into a werewolf, although the poision is extremely painful and you will be weak for the next few days. Note - Only an Alpha's bite can turn someone since their posion is much more potent.